RINGING WEDDING BELLS
by Carlos Mario
Summary: Once Big Time Rush is done, The boys have moved into new paths, after making public their relationship, James & Kendall are living their 'happily ever after', but one morning the invitation to Kendall's former girlfriend wedding shakes James' world.
1. Chapter 1

**THE WHITE ENVELOPE**

James woke up next to a messed blonde bush, a buzz echoed across the dark room, inmediatly the body in the other side of the bed moaned, James grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand and touched it, it was another text congratulating him about last night runway. He put his phone back on the nightstand and glared at the body laying on the bed beside him. Kendall used to be wear just a wife-beater and his boxers as PJ, he was sleeping face down, so James only could see his back. Another buzz was heard and James went from the blond boy to his cell phone again, this time Kendall groaned louder making James to get out of their bedroom.

James moved to the living room and there he answered his cell phone. It was his publicist telling him that his collection had been an complete sucess, once James was done with him, he took a minute to embrace how far his life had been through until now. Big Time Rush had splitted officially two years ago after their last tour, Carlos and Logan were traveling around the world, meanwhile James had came out just a little more than a year ago and Kendall had stated in his website that he was bi two years before the separation, once all these news were known all the gossips didn't wait to show up. Being chased by paparazzies during their dates, speculating about if they had been in a relationship while the band was still on, Publishing tabloid headlines wondering about why they moved together to New York. All this mediatic chaos ended just six months ago when they posted a picture of them kissing on Twitter captioned as "Yeah! Kames happens"

Now that they weren't pop stars anymore, their careers went on interesting ways. In the last days of Big Time Rush, James had developed a bigger passion to fashion, he designed the band's fashion line and once the band ended he first started as model, but due to his credentials quickly he became a well-known designer. Kendall, in the other hand, was still in the music business, now as a songwriter and producer, sponsored by the now legend, Gustavo Rocque. James and Kendall agreed that moving to New York was a big step in their professional and personal lifes. They lived now in one of those amazing penthouse apartment with a wonderful view to Central Park and a fully equipped kitchen. Yes, a kitchen because by now James was starving. He went right to the kitchen and made a quick brunch then he poured some orange juice in a glass and grabbed his food to the coffee table in the living room, he ate while he checked his email with his laptop. A couple of hour later James heard the shower.

-"Kendall is that you?"- James yelled

-"Yup"- Kendall yelled him back

James smirked mischievous but his thoughts were broken because the phone on the coffee table rang.

-"Mr. Diamond your mail is here ¿do you want us to send it to your aparment?"- the doorman talked over the phone

-"Yes, thank you"- James replied him gently

A few minutes later a buzz rang in the door and the letters fell through the mail slot. James stood up from the couch and took them. Bills, advertising, a postcard from Carlos and Logan, a white envelope with golden words addressed to Kendall and a letter from Mrs. Knight. James furrowed his eyes while he stared at the mysterious envelope. It ran _`To: Mr Kendall Knight and Guest´_ James looked at the left corner of the envelope where two interwined rings were printed linked by a heart-shaped lace. Obviously it was a wedding invitation. James thought for a moment if he should read that letter. It was Kendall's mail and that's not something he would do but, in the other hand, who else Kendall could take to the wedding? No one, of course, James was going to be Kendall's plus one, so indirectly that letter was addressed to him too.

James opened the envelope and started to read, a big shocked look showed up at his face when he found out who was getting married.

_Miss Josephine Taylor and Mr. Jett Stetson_

_request the pleasure of your company_

_in celebrating their union of marriage_

_on Friday, the sixth of June_

_at five o'clock in the evening_

_The Palm Woods Hotel_

_Los Angeles, California._

Jo and Jett had continued with their acting careers, probably in some point they had touched base again. James felt how the place where his stomach was supposed to be had been replaced by a big hole besides he felt his heart pounding. Jo and Kendall relationship was very confusing. Kendall tried to move on with this Lucy girl but things didn't work, and in one occasion a very drunk Kendall confessed in between tears to his bandmates that Jo was the only girl he had ever really loved. `Chauncey Jackson & the Magic Gallows´ Movies had been a blockbuster and when she came back to USA she tried to make up with Kendall but now she was a very requested movie star and Kendall was a big pop icon, so conflicting schedules killed all their chances even though they never oficially broke up, they just stopped talking and moved on.

James was freaking out, what if this was like one of those movie he usually watches, where the old lover takes back the girl who was the love of his life, making call off the wedding because they remembered the old passion that used to drawn them together? what if Kendall really didn't get over Jo? what if she stole Kendall from James? what if they still had feelings to each other?. James dropped the letter on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch putting his face between his hands. Suddenly he heard the bedroom's door, he looked over his shoulder and he saw Kendall wearing a red plaid and some skin-tight black jeans.

-"Good morning, gorgeous"- Kendall sat next to James on the couch and kissed him on the cheek

-"Hi"- James softly sigh

-"What's going with you?"- Kendall scowled -"Are you ok?"-

-"Yes"- James said with a fake smile -"I was ... just reading the news"- James breathed holding up the laptop

-"Do they say something wrong about your runway?"- Kendall rubbed James' back lightly -"because last night Lady Gaga was really astonished"- Kendall smiled.

James smiled him back, he felt that it wasn't fair to lie to Kendall, specially it wasn't fairt with Kendall's attempts to make him feel better.

-"Look, Kendall the mail just came"- James put the laptop away and motioned to the little pile of paper over the coffee table.

-"Oh, let's see"- Kendall leaned forward a bit and grabbed the letters. -"The credit card bill, one from my mom and, oh, look James, Carlos and Logan are in Japan"- Kendall grinned showing to James the postcard with a big monastery in the landscape and the picture of their friends in the front.

James smiled back holding an anxious expression waiting to Kendall grabbed the infamous white envelope.

-"and .. what is this?"- Kendall sounded excited dragging every word. -"Oh, Jamie, take a look, Jo is getting married with Jett"- Kendall turned his face towards James and the only thing he saw was James puting.

-"Yeah, I think I went to far and I opened it, I know it wasn't addressed to me, sorry". James just said looking down at his hands

Kendall laughed -"and that's why you're so tense?, don't worry, this is gonna be amazing"-.

James stood up abruptly, Kendall just looked at him amazed, -"yeah, I think maybe you should go with your mom or with Katie"- James turned his back on Kendall and stormed out to the kitchen.

-"No, what?"- Kendall stammered. -"C'mon, James, it's going to be fun"- Kendall stood up from the couch following James with his head -"we can dance slow songs and when the minister say all the cheesy things about endless love and unbreakable vows I'm gonna whisper to you that those things are cheesy"-

James sigh deeply -"yeah but ... it's still so far away and I don't feel like going to LA and"- James turned back to Kendall and crossed his arms -"obviously it's selfish from me because clearly you really wanna go so .."-

-"But I wanna go with you"- Kendall sighed -"whatever if you don't wanna go we can stay and I don't know, cook, perhaps"-

-"Don't be silly"- James rolled his eyes -"go with your mom and I stay here"-

-"Nah"- Kendall snapped -"I'm sure she got a invitation too and I repeat you, I want you to be my date"- Kendall grinned

James couldn't fight against Kendall's emotional manipulation, that was so typically him, and after all if anything was going to happen in that wedding maybe it'd be good to James to be around.

-"OK but I choose the tux"- James sighed

-"Yeah, whatever you want"- Kendall ran into James and kissed him on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**SPEAK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE**

James walked out of the LAX airport with his luggage, it was a nice and warm Californian day with the sun up high, James wore his shades and looked for Kendall all over the place, minutes later a SUV pulled over in front of James, the window came down and a blonde hair shone.

"You need a ride, gorgeous" Kendall smiled

"Shut up, and help me with this stuff" James smiled back

Kendall opened the trunk and tossed their luggage inside it, then James and he got into the SUV and drove right to their hotel. Kendall looked at James, he was weirdly quiet, this is not typically James, specially because Kendall knew how much James loved LA. James was out of his mind, distracted and silent, vacantly staring at nothing. Kendall tried to break the mood.

"We're staying in The Palm Woods, you know" Kendall said to James

"Really", James simply sigh

"Do you think Bitter's still the manager?" Kendall asked

"Dunno" James replied vaguely.

Kendall couldn't understand James' behavior, he started to worry, "maybe he's sick or maybe it's just the jetlag". Several times Kendall slipped his eyes from the road to James, 20 minutes gone by and suddenly they drove right from a red building they knew very well.

"look, it's Rocque Records" Kendall said very excited making James giggled, inside his head Kendall cheered "finally". "Did you know Kelly is the new CEO of RCM?" Kendall asked to James.

"Yeah, it's amazing, we could come tomorrow and, you know, say hi" James smiled at Kendall.

"Sure" Kendall smiled him back.

When they finally arrived to The Palm Woods, they felt a pounding in their stomaches, "So many memories" James said

"I know" Kendall rubbed his hand on James' back "let's check in" Kendall's hand moved from James' back through his arm to finally hold James' hand.

In the lobby a familiar face smiled at them from the front desk, it was Buddha Bob, he was the new Palm Woods' manager. "Welcome back to Los Angeles, guys" they had a little chatter to catch up about their lives, it seemed like Bob was now married to a US resident and he had a kid. When they stopped talking Bob handed the keycard to James, "It's the presidential suite and have a Palm Woods day" he winked.

James and Kendall walked into the elevators and when it reached the top floor of the hotel the door opened, they got inside the suite and started to organize their stuff. When they finished it was almost 8:00.

"Why don't you rest a little in the couch?" Kendall said to James, James just yawned, "It's the jetlag and tomorrow is a big day"

James lay down on the couch and suddenly blacked out.

The church was amazing, they had a choir and it was a red-cognac themed wedding. Jo's dress was very beautiful and Jett was in a very stylish tux. "He always has been very handsome" James thought to himself, he and Kendall were wearing suits from James' collection; a simply black blazers, black trousers, black shoes, white shirts, James with a bowtie and Kendall with a tie. Jo's bridesmaids were Camille and the Jennifers, Jett's best man was an actor James didn't know but he had seen on New Town High. James looked at Kendall, he was looking down and rubbing his hands to each other.

"Are you okay?" James whispered

"No" Kendall stared at James, his beautiful green eyes had gone wet and redish, his hands had became fists. "I, I, I'm sorry, James" he muttered.

James's heart started to race, "Speak now or forever hold your peace" echoed over the room. James saw Kendall standing up and yelling "I object" a simply teardrop ran down James' cheek.

"I love you, Jo, I always did, I always will" Kendall started to said "and this jerk can't make you happy like I would. I lost you once, I'm not taking the chance of losing you again"

"Oh, Kendall" Jo ran from the aisle to embrace Kendall, they kissed and everybody stood up clapping, James felt every clap like a knife on fire stabbing his heart. He looked at Jett frowning freezed there. "Let's have a Lady-Gaga-themed wedding" Kendall said hugging Jo.

James suddenly woke up and sat on his bed, his forehead was soaking on cold sweating, his heart was racing like a drum, he was in a dark room with a body laying next to him, he looked aside and he saw Kendall peacefully dreaming. "It was just a dream" he said to himself "just a nightmare".

James struggled all the night trying to fall asleep again but eventually he did, once he woke up he noticed Kendall was not on the bed, he got up, took a bath and wore a t-shirt and jeans, Jo's wedding was until late afternoon. He checked his phone and saw a text.

_"I had to wake up early, C U Rocque Records, Luv, K"_

James put his phone inside his pocket and went out to eat something, in a near restaurant-, he ordered a fast brunch, he was eating when a well-known face showed up.

"Camille, over here" James waved his arms

"Oh, hi" Camille joined James in his table "what are you doing here?, are you here for the wedding?, did Jo invite you?" she quickly spoke.

"yeah" James chuckled "well, actually Kendall is the one who's invited. I'm his guest"

"Nice" Camille snapped.

James and Camille started a warm and friendly conversation about Camille's acting career and her new role in a movie, about Logan, and relationships. Time flew and suddenly James realized he was late to meet Kendall at Rocque Records.

"Sorry, Camille, I have to fly" James excused himself kissing Camille's cheek

"'Ok, darling" Camille hugged him

"See ya tonight" James yelled while he walked out of the restaurant

"Of course we will" Camille whispered.

James took a taxi, but LA played against him with endless traffic jams, by the time he arrived Rocque Records was almost noon. James walked into the place once had been his label, watching the BTR poster made him feel nostalgic but there wasn't time for that. James looked for Kendall all over the building but there was nobody just a assistant who gently smiled him.

"May I help you?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm looking for Kendall Knight" James stated

"Sorry sir, nobody called Kendall Knight works here" she said typing on her computer

"I know, he said we'd meet here" James mumbled for a while "Is Miss Kelly Wainwright here?"

"Of course, do you have an appoinment with her?" she looked over James

"No, but can you tell her James Diamond is here?" James furrowed his eyes

The lady talked on the phone and inmediatly smiled at James "Mr. Diamond, second door, please, go ahead". James walked into Kelly's office, she grinned at him from a desk. They hugged and Kelly offered something to drink to James. They talked about everything for hours. "Kendall was here, you know" Kelly snapped.

"What?" James widened his eyes "I've been looking for him all day" James grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kendall's number.

"Hello?" Kendall said

"Hi, Kendall, where are you?" James snapped

"Where are you? I waited for you all the morning in Rocque Records"

"I'm in Rocque Records"

"Well, I'm in the Palm Woods, come here, the tuxedos have already arrived from your workshop"

Kendall hung up and James muttered something. "I'm sorry, Kelly, I have to go". They said goodbye and James took another taxi hoping this time he could make it, but LA was a hard city, James lasted three hours in detours and more traffic jams until he arrived to The Palm Woods. He stormed to his room waiting to see Kendall but when he walked in the apartment it was empty, just a black bag on the couch and a white post-it on it.

_Sorry, I'm off to the LAX to pick up my mom & Katie, I'm carrying my tux with me. See you at the wedding, Kendall._

James was shocked, he was mad and angry and frustated, he even screamed in exasperation, "why Kendall is acting so weird?" James' fears were bigger than ever. "maybe I shouldn't go th the wedding" he thought to himself "yeah, I mean, probably Kendall won't even notice I'm not there" James punched the bag and threw the post-it away. He just sat there in the shadows crossing his arms.

Time went by and James was resigned to skip Jo's wedding, he was watching a movie and eating pie when his cell phone rang, James hesitated when he saw that it was Kendall who was calling but finally he couldn't fight it and answered.

"Hello" James dragged every words displeased

"James, the wedding is about to start, where are you?"

"I'm ..." James stammered "I'm just wondering are you really want me there?"

"what are you talking 'bout? rush it! I can't stand all these cheesy things without you?"

James doubted for a second and then he just said "I'm getting ready, see you."

He rushed to the bathroom, wore his tux and just whipped his hair a bit. "it's ok" he thought.

Jo's wedding was taking place in The Palm Woods pool and after that the reception was going to be in the conventions room. James got there and he saw Kendall with his hair pulled back, a black tux with a flower in his pocket. "he looks very dapper" James whispered. Kendall looked back and saw the brunet boy reaching to him. They didn't say nothing to each other, just a big smile in both faces showed up.

The wedding just happened with no objections and James just felt stupid for questioning Kendall's trust. When they arrived to the reception, there was a table for Mrs Knight, Katie, James and Kendall. Jo and Jett danced their first song as Mr and Mrs Stetson, something called "Close To You", after that emotional moment Jo spoke to the crowd, James overlooked all over the room, he saw Camille smiling at him and the Jennifers murmuring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'm happy you're here with me in this special moment and I want to thank those who lives away from here for spending a little of time with me" Jo talked to the people, there were some applauses, then she kept talking "people like you Kendall, thank you for been here and I know you have something to say, come here" Jo motioned her hand to the table where James and Kendall were sitting, James saw how Kendall stood up and moved to the main table, his heart started to pound "what are you doing?" James mouthed to Kendall but he just winked.

Jo and Kendall hugged, then he started talking "I'm really glad for you, Jo; and, Jett, you better make her the happiest girl in the world, she deserves only good things" James started to bite his lower lip while Kendall kept talking "He can't be drunk yet" James thought to himself

Kendall continued with his speech "There are special people who you only meet once in a lifetime and you have to make sure to hold them in you life as long as you can. Few people are lucky enough to meet somebody who means their whole world and luckly I'm one of those people" James got shocked "Kendall is going to ruin Jo's wedding" James' mind started to work like never before "C'mon, Kendall, you can't"

"In that table" Kendall motioned to James "there are the most and only important people in my universe: My mom who kept strong after my dad passed away, my sister who next fall is going to Harvard Business School and that good-looking guy who makes me feel like I'm undefeatable" Kendall's voice started to crack and shudder, his eyes filled with tears "so here, tonight in the city where we kissed from the first time" Kendall moved in front of James, he grabbed something out of his pant's pocket and then he knelt "James Diamond would you marry me?"

James was speechless, he couldn't help but blame himself, he felt awful, it was the reason why Kendall had been acting so suspicious that day, how stupid he was. "James, everybody is waiting for you answer" Katie whispered to James making break his train of thoughts.

"Yes, I would" James could barely pronounce

They got a standing ovation from everybody, Kendall put a ring on James finger, he stood up and kissed his lovely groom-to-be, then he grabbed James from his hand and dragged into the dance floor.

A slow song started to play and James and Kendall danced as tight to each other as they could do "Camille delayed you on purpose, Kelly gave me the idea about what kind of ring I should get you and I had to ask my mom if this was a good idea" Kendall whisper into James' ear, James buried his face into Kendall's neck laughing "of course this was one of those hockey-head plans" James thought. "Now" Kendall whispered to James again "you have to call Carlos and Logan and ask them to be our best men".


End file.
